It would be beneficial to be able to accurately predict, at the beginning of memory design effort, the appropriate amount of redundancy needed to insure adequate yield in the manufacture of a memory. Too much redundancy unnecessarily increases memory size and decreases memory performance. Too little redundancy or the wrong kind of redundancy limits yield and profitability. Accordingly, techniques for determining the appropriate level of redundancy would be desirable.